


Gold

by tsc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Series Spoilers, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tsc
Summary: The results of the Grand Prix Final is more than enough reason to celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> of course i am also in skating hell
> 
> except its not hell
> 
> this is the best thing show thats ever happened to me
> 
> it should be no surprise that i am here
> 
> anyway i kind of half assed the proofreading

The door burst open as soon as the keycard slid through the lock, and the two stumbled through tangled in each other’s arms, laughter coming from both of them. Yuuri grinned up at Victor, his face hurt from the cool weather outside on top of the fact that he hadn’t stopped smiling since the heavy medal around his neck had been placed there.

“I am so proud of you.” Victor said quietly, tightening his hold on the younger skater as they walked into the room, bodies pressed close together. “So damn proud.” He repeated, grin wide across his face.

Yuuri looked down at the gold medal around his neck and picked it up with his free hand, his other wrapped around Victor’s neck. “Gold.”

“Gold.”

Yuuri’s eyes caught sight of something else gold and the medal fell out of his hand and against his chest. His eyes widened as he held up his hand.

“We’ll get married after I win gold.” Yuuri said slowly, repeating the words that Victor had said only days before, declaring his victory before the competition had even begun in a restaurant full of his rivals.

The nerves started to bubble in Yuuri’s stomach before dissipating almost immediately at the sight of Victor’s face. The grin had turned into a gentler smile, and he could feel the man’s nimble fingers drawing circles on the small of his back through his jacket.

“And you won gold, so we will be wed.” Victor said before a brief pause, cocking his head to the side. “Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

“No!” Yuuri cried while shaking his head before clearing his throat, slightly embarrassed by how loud his voice had come out. “No, no.” His cheeks burned.

Victor removed one of his hands from Yuuri’s back and moved it to brush over the gold medal on his chest, before moving up to graze against his cheek and up, combing his fingers through his hair. He leaned down and let their lips meet, movements slow and steady, neither wanting to rush the moment.

However, the moment soon passed as the kiss deepened, tongues clashing between them and the two of them scrabbling to remove their scarves and jackets with as little time apart as possible. Once the heavier layers were off, Victor wrapped his arm back around Yuuri and picked him up briefly, only to place him on the bed, pushing him onto his back as he crawled up to straddle his waist.

Victor’s hands moved to Yuuri’s hips and danced under the hem of his shirt, and Yuuri, with his glasses askew on his nose, moved his hands up Victor’s chest, up his neck and into his hair, tugging him back gently to gasp for air.

“This is okay?” Victor asked as his hands skimmed over Yuuri’s stomach just under the hem of his shirt, eyes locked on Yuuri’s. Yuuri seemed to lose his voice in that moment, but nodded quickly, his glasses becoming more of a nuisance than anything. Victor reached up and removed them, setting them on top of the nightstand between the two hotel beds.

Yuuri was the one to initiate the next kiss by pulling Victor down by the front of his shirt. His tongue pushed past Victor’s lips almost immediately, causing the older man to hum appreciatively into his mouth. Victor’s hands continued to explore under Yuuri’s shirt, pushing it up farther as his hands worked their way up his sides and across his chest, this thumb quickly made a pass over one of Yuuri’s nipples causing him to squim. Victor quite enjoyed the reaction, making him repeat himself.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri stuttered into the other’s mouth, though not wanting to completely break the kiss yet. Victor stayed quiet and stopped teasing to instead push up Yuuri’s shirt.

The kiss only broke for a short amount of time as Yuuri pushed himself up from the mattress to help remove his shirt, though was surprised to find the medal still around his neck when he fell back to his back. Victor’s shirt was soon to follow and Yuuri’s eyes roamed over the man’s body. He’d seen Victor naked multiple times, but he’d always hidden away from appreciating the defined muscle. His movements were slow as he let his hands move over the man’s abs, fingers running over the outline of each one.

Victor’s hands on his body tore him away from his staring and his eyes found the others, watching tentatively.

“You okay?” Victor asked quietly, and Yuuri nodded, gulping down a lump in his throat.

“Y-yeah.”

“If you want to stop—”

“No! Not at all. I was admiring, sorry.”

Victor couldn’t stop the smirk on his face at that before he nodded, leaning down the press his lips against Yuuri’s yet again. It was short lived, however, and soon Victor’s lips traveled from Yuuri’s own, across his cheek and to his neck. Yuuri pressed his head back against the mattress to give the other more room to work, gasping as Victor found a rather sensitive spot just below his ear. Appreciating the noise that he made, Victor’s teeth grazed along the same spot causing the other to shudder slightly. If he hadn’t been straddling the man, he probably would have missed it completely.

Victor sucked the spot carefully before running his tongue over the new mark. He grinned at his work and carried on, across Yuuri’s throat to the other side of his neck. He didn’t get quiet the same reaction on the other side, but left another mark regardless.

Yuuri was having trouble processing what was happening, not that he was complaining. He was concentrating hard on the touch of the other man’s lips; he realized he had been holding up his hands to grab Victor’s waist though had never followed through. As Victor trailed his mouth from his neck to his collarbone, Yuuri finally let his hands come to rest on Victor’s hips.

Victor glanced up to Yuuri’s face to find the other man’s eyes had closed. He took this as a good sign as he continued to work his way down the man’s body, kissing across his chest and around the medal’s ribbon, before taking one of his nipples into his mouth. As soon as he did, Yuuri gasped and arched his back up off of the bed.

“Victor…”

“So sensitive.” Victor mumbled before letting his tongue pass over the hard nub again.

“Sh-shut up.”

Victor continued his ministrations silently at that before moving across to the other, until Yuuri was whimpering and pressing his hips up against his own, proving how much his mouth was affecting him.

The older man continued his trail down, taking his time and appreciating every part of Yuuri’s body. He kissed across the top of his stomach and let his tongue drag down to his belly button. Yuuri shivered at the feeling of that alongside Victor’s bangs brushing across his skin. Victor sat up soon after and crawled off of Yuuri’s body, nodding for him to move back against the pillows on the bed.

Once Yuuri was situated, Victor moved in between the other’s legs, leaning over with his hands on either side of his body to kiss him again.

Victor let his weight rest on one hand as his other moved to the front of Yuuri’s pants, grinning into the kiss when his hand found the bulge growing slowly. He gave it a gentle squeeze causing Yuuri to groan into the kiss, and let his fingers unclasp the button of Yuuri’s pants.

Victor pulled back once the zipper was pulled down and sat back against his legs, eyes moving down Yuuri’s body to the tented briefs poking out the front of Yuuri’s pants. Another glance up and a question on his tongue, but Yuuri was quick to put it to rest.

“Ask me if I’m okay one more time and I swear to god Victor…” and the tone of his voice made Victor’s eyes widen, and he ignored the flush on his cheeks as he nodded.

“Of course.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed by how he’d spoken to the other man. He sighed as he shifted up his hips to help Victor pull off his pants and underwear.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “I know you don’t want to do anything I don’t want to do, but this is something I want to do and I would only trust you to do it with.”

Victor tossed the clothing to the floor with the forgotten shirts and nodded as he turned back to Yuuri. “I won’t ask again, then. But tell me if you want to stop—”

“Victor.” Yuuri started, his face starting to burn. “Are _you_ sure you want to go through with this?”

Victor looked at Yuuri for a moment before slipping off the bed. He maneuvered over the clothing on the floor to the suitcases in the corner of the room. Yuuri watched curiously and tried to ignore the pain in his neglected dick as Victor rummaged through his bag. He stood up after a moment and took the time to tug off his own pants and underwear. Yuuri frowned as the other man turned around with his fists clenched in front of him and his cock at full mast. Yuuri’s eyes widened at the sight, and he couldn’t stop staring as Victor made his way back to the bed.

When the bed dipped under Victor’s weight, Yuuri finally tore his eyes away to see what was in Victor’s hands.

“I came prepared, so of course I want to go through with this.”

Yuuri gulped at the sight of the condoms and the travel-sized bottle of lube now on the bed beside them. It was really happening. There was no time for nerves now.

“We’re doing this.” Yuuri finally said, face impossibly red but eyes full of determination.

And their lips met once more, with a new hunger fueling them. Victor held himself up on one arm again while Yuuri’s hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip until it was dark.

Victor’s free hand was back on Yuuri’s erection, without the fabric to stop the sensation. Yuuri couldn’t help but groan as he felt the other man’s fingers work over the head of his cock.

The kiss broke and Victor trailed down Yuuri’s body once more, though not giving him quite the amount of attention as he had before as most of his concentration was on his hand, slowly stroking with a flick of his wrist. Victor placed slow, open-mouthed kisses across Yuuri’s hips, and pushed his legs up against his chest to continue his ministrations on the back and insides of his thighs. He bit into the flesh of his thigh before sucking, causing Yuuri to moan low and steady. He had definitely found another very sensitive area.

Yuuri was becoming impatient, and while Victor’s hand was fine (more than fine, who was he kidding) he wanted more, especially with his mouth so damn close.

“Victor, please.” He whined as he squirmed the best he could. Victor had a pretty decent hold on him though, making his movements hard.

Victor laughed quietly as his mouth pressed another hot, open-mouthed kiss to his other thigh before finally, _finally_ , moving up to let his tongue press up the underside of Yuuri’s cock. The younger man, unable to hold himself back, moaned. The moan in question sent half of Victor’s blood south, and he was positive half of the hotel floor heard him.

Yuuri didn’t even seem to notice how loud he was. He continued as Victor’s mouth enveloped his cock completely, slowly working his mouth down to the base, the tip brushing the back of Victor’s throat momentarily before he pulled back, just as slow as he had started.

“Oh god.” Yuuri gasped as Victor continued to bob his head, quick movements around Yuuri’s cock while his hand worked at the base and his balls, teasing gently. And Victor continued working until Yuuri whined, pushing his hand into his face.

“St-stop! I’m gonna—”

Victor pulled off of Yuuri with a grin and nodded. “Your wish is my command.”

But with the lack of any sort of fiction, Yuuri was whimpering again, and squirming again. Victor reached for the bottle beside him and uncapped it before coating his fingers, which found their way to Yuuri’s entrance almost immediately.

Yuuri gasped, “Cold!”

Victor quietly laughed. “Sorry.” But before doing anything else, he let one finger slip past the tight ring of muscle causing Yuuri to gasp again.

Victor kept steady as he watched Yuuri’s reaction before slowly moving his finger. When he felt the other relax, he pushed in a second and continued the slow rhythm he had found. A third was slowly pushed in alongside the second a short while later, and Yuuri was slowly falling apart in front of him.

Unable to take it anymore himself, Victor extracted his fingers and reached for the condom, rolling it on quickly and preparing himself with lube.

“Tell me if you—” Victor started as he pressed himself to Yuuri’s entrance, as Yuuri tried to press up for more contact.

“Shut up and just do it already, V-Victor.” He whined, and who was Victor to refuse such an order.

Slowly, he pressed himself forward as he leaned over to rest his hands on either side of Yuuri’s head after propping up the other’s thighs. Once Victor was fully sheathed, he waited until he felt the other relax.

Yuuri tried to slow his breathing with his eyes closed taking deep breaths, concentrating only on his heart rate. He knew that he needed to relax, but it was new, so new. But it was an amazing feeling as he started to relax, the feeling of being full and filled by someone such as Victor. Someone he’d looked up to for years, someone he’d respected for as long as he could remember. Someone he had been falling in love with more every day, with every skate, with every performance.

The gold medal rested heavy on his chest as he nodded up at Victor instants before pulling him to a fiery kiss full of everything he could muster in that moment. Tongues met and teeth clashed as Victor pulled back, starting an achingly slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt Yuuri in any way. Especially not when the younger man was pushing all his emotions into their kiss, unable to speak in any other way. Victor understood completely, and kissed back with just as much meaning, just as much emotion. Pride filled his heart as one of his hands came up to rest on the medal on Yuuri’s chest; Yuuri’s hand met him there.

His hips continued to rock into Yuuri, quicker as the other relaxed further. Quicker, as Yuuri’s tried to push up to meet him half way.

_He meets me where I am._

Sweat began forming on their skin, causing hair to stick to their foreheads. Victor sat up to brush his away with his free hand, clutching Yuuri’s hand tightly with the other. The rhythm started becoming more erratic, but he wasn’t ready for it to be over. His hips stilled, much to both of their chagrin.

Victor brushed the sweat-clad hair off of Yuuri’s face and combed his fingers through the strands. He leaned down to capture the man’s lips once more, sucking the man’s tongue into his mouth with fervor.

Pulling back a moment later, he looked over Yuuri’s lust filled face and the smirk pulling at his lips wouldn’t let up.

“You’re beautiful.” Victor found himself saying, and in no way was it a lie. Yuuri was, on and off the ice, stunning. Yuuri’s eyes widened, and if his face weren’t already red, he knew he’d be blushing.

“I…”

Slowly, Victor’s hips started to rock once more, needing the friction. He shifted slightly on his knees, narrowly avoiding a cramp in his leg, though his movement caused Yuuri to cry out, arching his back.

“Oh?”

He continued to rock in at a painfully slow pace, Yuuri’s reactions repeating constantly. He had found it.

“Vi-Vitya.”

Victor nearly spluttered at the name, and he rocked forward harder than he had meant to. Yuuri nearly screamed at the feeling.

“Please, I’m s-so close.” Yuuri whined, back arched off of the bed as he tried to grind back against Victor’s cock. The noises yet again spurring Victor on.

So he gave in and thrust deep into Yuuri harder, faster. His hand left Yuuri’s hair and trailed down to wrap around his neglected, leaking dick and pumped in time with his thrusts.

As expected, Yuuri didn’t last much longer and as soon as he felt himself about to release, he moved his hand and medal off of his chest in fear of tainting such a precious object. Victor couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at the sight of the strings of white narrowly missing the red, white and blue ribbon around his neck.

Victor groaned as he leaned in, his pace picking up as Yuuri tightened around him, and soon enough he too was spilling into him, collapsing over him, uncaring of the sticky seed between their bodies.

The two panted heavily as they tried to catch their breath, and Victor slowly pushed himself back up to look at Yuuri, stealing a chaste kiss as he did so.

“I am so proud of you, Yuuri.” Victor said again, repeating the words from earlier. “So proud.”

Yuuri’s eyelids were heavy with sleep and he grinned wide at the sound of Victor’s voice.

“I love you, Victor.” He said, his voice raspy from the noise he had been making. He was far too tired now to be embarrassed from how loud he was.

Victor reached up and brushed his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek, kissing him quickly once more. “Well it’s a good thing we are getting married. I love you, too.”

Victor made quick work of removing and tying off the condom, and at a quick glance he could see that Yuuri was fighting to stay awake. He leaned back and pressed a kiss to the man’s sweaty forehead and sighed.

“Sleep, my love, I will clean you up and move us to the clean bed.” Victor said, whispering quietly into Yuuri’s ear. And who was Yuuri to complain about such a request.

Victor slipped off of the bed and tossed the soiled condom before grabbing a warm wet cloth from the washroom. He quickly made his way back to Yuuri to clean him up, and found that he had fallen fast asleep. It had been a long, exhausting day and he deserved all the rest now. Including a large bowl of katsudon.

After cleaning up Yuuri the best he could, he scooped him up and placed him on the clean bed on the other side of the nightstand. In this instance, he was glad they had the room with two beds. He set Yuuri down carefully before leaving him to take a shower.

His shower was short, and soon enough he found him nestled in next to Yuuri, a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. Yuuri, deep in slumber, rolled into the touch and nuzzled his head under Victor’s chin.

Victor’s heart swelled and he felt his face heat up. He was happy.

Victor reached for Yuuri’s hand and linked their fingers together, bringing them to his mouth to kiss over the gold band that adorned his finger.

He was happy, and everything was gold.

**Author's Note:**

> uh anyway for what its worth, you can send me things [here](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com) tho i might not use this account much longer -- this has just become the place to put the smut tbh
> 
> if you send me a message there i can link you up with the ao3 account i use now -- i have my reasons lololol


End file.
